The present invention concerns a device useful to dampen the recoil experienced by a shooter upon firing a firearm.
Gun recoil is experienced when using virtually any firearm. Recoil from such firearms can cause the shooter to flinch, the muzzle of the firearm to deflect and for large caliber firearms, discomfort or pain. Such movements generally result in reduced accuracy. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce recoil to improve accuracy and decrease shooter discomfort.
Recoil devices operable to reduce the amount of recoil transmitted to the shoulder of a shooter are well known in the art. For example, a commonly used recoil system employs one or more compression springs disposed inside the butt stock of a firearm. Upon firing, the butt stock slides rearward toward a shoulder-engaging portion of the firearm, compressing the springs and thereby damping the recoil effect. Other state-of-the-art recoil-reducing devices employ pneumatic air chambers and hydraulic cylinders to reduce the effect of gun recoil.
Despite these prior inventions, there still is a need for recoil damping devices, and methods for their use, that provide for greater reduction in recoil experienced by a shooter.
The present invention is directed to features and aspects of a recoil reducing apparatus for a firearm, both alone and in various combinations and sub-combinations with one another, which are set forth in the claims below.
According to one representative embodiment, a recoil apparatus for a firearm comprises a magnetic recoil damping system and a housing for housing the system. In particular embodiments, the damping system comprises first and second magnets, which are positioned in a repelling configuration relative to each other. The first and second magnets desirably comprise permanent magnets, although in other embodiments the first and second magnets may comprise electro-magnets. An optional biasing element, such as a compression spring, may be coupled to one of the first and second magnets.
According to another representative embodiment, a recoil apparatus is provided for a firearm comprising a base portion and a shoulder-engaging portion that is movable with respect to the base portion in response to the recoil of the firearm upon firing. First and second magnets, which are desirably disposed in the base portion, are positioned in a repelling configuration relative to each other to produce magnetic repulsion forces that bias the base portion in a direction against the recoil of the firearm. Thus, upon firing of the firearm, the magnetic repulsion forces dampen the recoil energy of the firearm, and therefore reduce the amount of recoil energy that is transmitted from the shoulder-engaging portion to the shoulder of a user.
If desired, a compression spring may be provided to further dampen the recoil of the firearm. In a disclosed embodiment, the spring is axially aligned with and coupled to one of the first and second magnets and is configured to bias the base portion against the recoil of the firearm. Thus, in this manner, the magnetic repulsion forces produced by the first and second magnets in cooperation with the compression spring serve to reduce the amount of recoil energy that is transmitted from the shoulder-engaging portion to the shoulder of a user.
In addition, a third magnet may be disposed in the base portion for producing a magnetic attractive force that restricts the shoulder-engaging portion from moving relative to the base portion when the firearm is being aimed prior to firing. In a specific implementation of the invention, the third magnet is magnetically attracted to an end piece that is coupled to the end of the base portion. The end piece defines an opening that is dimensioned to slidably receive a spacer member of the shoulder-engaging portion upon firing of the firearm. When the firearm is not undergoing recoil, the first magnet is held in front of the opening by way of its magnetic attractive force, to prevent movement of the spacer member through the opening, and therefore prevent movement of the shoulder-engaging portion relative to the base portion.
The end piece may have a pair of magnetic members disposed thereon for magnetically attracting the third magnet. In addition, an adjusting mechanism may be provided for varying the fore-aft position of the third magnet relative to the magnetic members, and therefore the strength of the magnetic attractive force that prevents movement of the shoulder-engaging portion relative to the base portion. Operating the adjustment mechanism to move the third magnet away from the magnetic members decreases the strength of the magnetic attractive force, which in turn decreases the amount of recoil energy that is transmitted to the shoulder of a shooter. Conversely, operating the adjustment mechanism to move the third magnet closer to the magnetic members increases the strength of the magnetic attractive force, which in turn increases the amount of recoil energy that is transmitted to the shoulder of a shooter.
In another representative embodiment, a recoil apparatus for a firearm comprises a first magnet disposed in a base portion of the firearm. The first magnet is configured to produce a magnetic force that retains a shoulder member of the firearm and the base portion from moving relative to each other when the firearm is being aimed prior to firing. Upon firing of the firearm, motion of the shoulder member is arrested by the shoulder of a shooter and the recoil of the base portion overcomes the magnetic force of the first magnet, thereby allowing the base portion to move to the recoil position. In addition, an optional adjustment mechanism may be provided for varying the strength of the magnetic force and therefore the amount of recoil that is transmitted from the shoulder member to the shoulder of the shooter.
According to yet another representative embodiment, a recoil apparatus for a firearm comprises a magnet system disposed in a base portion of the firearm. The magnet system comprises a first magnet, a second magnet, and a third magnet. The first magnet is configured to prevent relative movement between a shoulder member of the firearm and the base portion when the firearm is being aimed prior to firing. The second and third magnets are longitudinally aligned in a repelling configuration to produce repulsion forces that dampen the recoil forces transmitted from the shoulder member to the shoulder of a shooter upon firing of the firearm.
According to still another embodiment, a recoil apparatus is provided for a firearm comprising a base portion and a shoulder member coupled to and movable with respect to the base portion. The recoil apparatus comprises means for magnetically reducing firearm recoil energy that is transmitted from the shoulder member to the shoulder of a user. The recoil apparatus also may include means for magnetically retaining the base portion from moving relative to the shoulder member when the firearm is not undergoing recoil.